Not Demi, but Damian
by XxRavenclawPridexx
Summary: Kay, what if it was Damian, Cameron dated in HS, and not Demi? **DAMERON**


Francine! Alex! Time for school!" Tina called from downstairs. It was the end of summer and beginning of school. After collage, Artie and Her got married and had twins two years later. Francine and Alex may be different gender, but they are closer than anything. They both came downstairs, bickering about some video game. Alex had gotten his Mom's sense of clothing. Unique. Usually vintage and dark. While Francine was nerdy. Almost always wearing suspenders and vests, cardigans and so. "You cheated on that damn level last night!" Alex exclaimed. "Did not." Francine stated, sticking her nose in the air. Tina threw a pillow she was holding at them. "Be quiet, both of you. Breakfast is on the table." Francine and Alex both sat down, digging into their breakfast. Francine was reading a book and Alex was looking at Game cheats to beat Francine. Artie rolled in to join Tina. Tina bent down and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Sweetie." Artie said, smiling and sitting at the table with his family. "You guys excited? You get to go to the same school your Mom and I went to." Artie said, drinking his orange juice. Both kids nodded and finished their food. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." They both said. Francine giving Artie a kiss then Tina. Alex giving Tina a kiss then Artie. "Have fun in school and don't come back stupid!" Tina shouted.

"Get yo' badasses up! It's time for school!" Puck called from downstairs. Santana walked down the stairs. "Hey babe." she said, giving Puck a kiss on the cheek and making herself cereal. "Jonathan! Jasmin! Get your asses up or you'll be walking! And it's raining!" Santana called, stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. The deafening pounding of feet were heard. "Crap! Jasmine! Watch it." Jonathan called. Rubbing his arm where Jasmine 'accidentally' hit him. "That's my girl." Puck said, hugging Jasmine. Jasmine smiled and went to make her breakfast. Santana walked over and slapped Puck on his arm. "Hey! Be nice to my baby boy!" She cooed, turning to Jonathan. "Moooommmm." Jonathan whined, shrugging Santana off his shoulder. "Be nice to me. I gave birth to you, dammit!" She said, jokingly. "Sorry Mom." Jonathan said, kissing her cheek and sitting down. "Jwon! I nweed your hellppp!" a little voice called from the couch, where a little girl, Faith, was sitting, Faith was 4 and she was being watched by the Puckerman-Lopez's while her parents were out-of-town. Jonathan treated her like a little sister. Jasmine was only 1 year younger than him. So, of course she was jealous. Jasmine rolled her eyes. DAMN HER. stealing my spot eh? FUCK DAT SHIT. She thought. Jonathan sighed. "Dad, can you help her? She's asked me to help her with everything!" he sighed again. Puck chuckled and went to go help the little girl. "Get yo' badasses ready, you're gonna rule McKinley." Santana said, drinking her coffee with a smirk.

"Children! Wake up! The rain is pouring and the fresh smell of pancakes is waiting for you!" Kurt called from the kitchen in a sing-song voice. Dalton (who was named after where Kurt and Blaine met) came downstairs gracefully. "Toronto is brushing his teeth." he said, giving his dad a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Dad B?" he asked, picking up a plate and helping himself to some of the finished pancakes. "In his study." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine's 'study' was were Blaine did all his work, meaning practice his guitar and write songs. Kurt always thought Blaine was trapped in there. He smiled and looked at Dalton, he looked like him. He got his hair and skin, while he got Blaine's sweet eyes. He heard Toronto jump down the last two steps of the stairs. "Hi Dad K." Toronto said, kissing his Dad's cheek, he saw the pancakes and helped himself. He looked like Blaine, curly dark hair, he preferred to gel it down sometimes, but sometimes not. He had gotten Kurt's pale skin and Blaine's eyes. So he was always compared to Blaine. Kurt smiled as Blaine came out from his 'study'. Blaine hopped over to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his head on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine had gotten taller over the few years. Kurt sighed happily and leaned into Blaine's touch. "Good Morning." Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's neck. "Don't start with that in the kitchen! Our food is made there!" Toronto shouted, covering his eyes. He knew his parents were intimate. But didn't enjoy seeing things like that. Blaine chuckled and went to get orange juice. "Hey, now, twins, guess what? Shut up." Blaine said, drinking his orange juice. Yes, Toronto and Dalton were twins. Conceived by Kurt. But they looked different (A/N I have no idea what it's called when it's twins but they don't look alike) Kurt smacked his arm playfully. "Finish up, kids. You're first day at McKinley is gonna start!"

Rory was walking around, singing something Brittany didn't know. So she walked upstairs and went to wake up her kids. Rory began making breakfast. He was afraid sometimes to let Brittany use anything that could start a fire in the kitchen, so he usually cooked. He heard two Irish accents from upstairs, "Brittany! Don't wake them up by dropping ice water on their bed!" he shouted. Brittany had crazy ways to make sure the kids were up and didn't have a chance of sleeping again. Brittany walked down, looking confused. "I thought they were shouts of joy! I woke them up for school, I figured they would be happy.." she said, looking down like a puppy that had just been scolded. "C'mere love." Rory said, his Irish accent deep. He opened his arms and Brittany walked in them. "Just don't do it again, okay?" he said, kissing her forehead. Brittany smiled and nodded, running off to play with Lord Starkid (A/N: I had to xD) After Lord Tubbington died, Rory had gotten her a new cat, which she had declared was another lord. "Damian!" they was an angry shout from upstairs, Rose. She marched down the stairs, backpack in hand, "Damian flipped my backpack inside out, AGAIN." she sighed and handed her Dad her backpack. "You go eat, I'll fix it. Damian!" he called, trying to get the zipper out so he could fix the backpack. Damian came downstairs, looking innocent. "Yes Father?" he asked, his Irish accent rich. "Didn't I tell you not to flip your Sister's backpack inside out?" he asked. Damian nodded and looked down, kicking his feet. Damian was a freshman, Rose was a Sophomore. So he was still doing silly things. "Now finish getting ready, come down, eat breakfast and we're off!" he said, handing Rose her backpack. Brittany nodded. "I'll drive you two!" she said, happily. "I want to come in and say Hello to Sue!" Brittany said. Brittany was awfully fond of Ms. Sylvester. Rory nodded, "Okay, love."

"Food is ready! Get up, kids!" Quinn called, putting out three plates filled with bacon and waffles. The deafening pound of Finn and William running down the stairs were heard. In a minute, two of the plates were gone. Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered 'Animals' under her breath. She loved her family, but they were crazy. Lilly gracefully walked down the stairs. "Good Morning, Mom!" she called cheerfully. Quinn smiled and looked at her, she was wearing her old school uniform. "Lily, when are you going to learn to not wear your uniform, everywhere?" Quinn asked, rubbing her head. "Around collage!" she replied, sitting down next to William. William snorted, "Dorkazoid." he said, smiling down at his food. Rose kicked him, causing him to gasp out in pain. "Crap! Scary nerd!" he called. "You should be a football kicker." Finn called mindlessly. "I told you, no daughter of mine is going to be a football kicker!" Quinn called, the girl got her Mother's looks. Blonde hair, beautiful eyes, but something about her reminded everyone of Finn. William on the other hand, was a dirty blonde, with Finn's eyes. Everyone compared him to Finn, too. Finn got up and put his now finished plate in the sink. "But she'd be... Like the only girl!" Finn thought about It for a moment. "Wait, nevermind." he mumbled, looking down. Lily smiled; she was a daddy's girl. So the thought of her being around boys and growing up, scared Finn. He wanted her to always need him, and always be his little girl. Sadly, she was growing up. Quinn giggled and kisses Finn's cheek. "Let's go, kids!"

Rachel woke up, happily of course. She went to go wake up her kids, Sophia and Gabriel. Gabriel was destined to be a star, like Rachel, while Sophia was like him, almost, except for the fact she was terribly shy. Gabriel groaned and rolled over when Rachel tried to wake him up. "Five more minutes." he mumbled, snuggling close to his pillow. "I will get the bucket, Gabriel." Rachel said, her voice warning. "Don't make me get the damn Bucket!" Rachel said, the bucket was filled with ice-cold water, she used it to get the kids up as a joke when they were little, she didn't have a bucket, but they thought she did. Gabriel got up and ran to go get ready. She smiled and walked into Sophia's room. She gently opened the door, to see Sophia getting ready; singing and dancing around her room, grabbing the items see needed. She was like Rachel, just, shyer. She didn't enjoy being judged, or being in the spotlight, but she loved everything about singing and doing the things you loved. Rachel smiled and walked downstairs; Sam was there, getting ready for work. "Hey Hun." Sam said, kissing Rachel on the lips. Rachel was a singer, she had CDs and she thought it would be wise to take a break for a while. She wanted to stay home with her kids and everything, so for about two years she's taking a break and teaching singing. She enjoyed it very much, being able to help everyone! Rachel kissed Sam's cheek as he walked out the door. "See you later!" he called, walking to his car. Rachel turned around and saw Sophia and Gabriel sitting on the last step of the stairs, heads in hands. "Adorable!" Gabriel said dreamily. he looked like Rachel. He had brown hair, just like hers. He was very handsome. And he was gay, and everyone accepted him like that. No one minded. He was who he was and he was a star, no matter what people say and what people want to try to get him to think, he loved himself, and Sophia was very supportive of him, she stood up for him when people tried to bring him down, she may be shy, but she was fierce and scary when people messed with her brother. "You guys ready for School?" Rachel asked, they both nodded and jumped up.


End file.
